leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS424
/ |title_ja=VS エンペルト |title_ro=VS Emperte |image=PS424.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=39 |number=424 |location=Battle Arcade Stark Mountain |prev_round=Tackling Togekiss |next_round=Cooling Off Heatran }} / or First Step to Awakening (Japanese: VS エンペルト VS or 目覚めの一歩 First Step to Awakening) is the 424th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot begins her battle with , where she has to switch her Pokémon with Dahlia's as per the Swap icon on the roulette. Looker is worried about her, afraid that she won't be able to fight her own Pokémon, but Platinum insists that she'll be fine and asks Looker to go to Stark Mountain to see what Team Galactic is up to while she challenges Dahlia. Looker blasts off with his jetpack and tells Platinum to continue challenging the facilities if he doesn't come back in time. The match begins, with Platinum sending out and Dahlia sending out . Platinum, about to order on Lopunny, sees her Pokémon afraid and hesitates to hurt it. During the moment of hesitation Dahlia uses , knocking out Togekiss. Dahlia comments on how both Platinum is nervous to attack her Pokémon, and her Pokémon are nervous to attack her. She then uses 's against , scoring a critical hit in the process. The announcer explains the disadvantage that Platinum is at in this situation, and then reminds her that she can quit if she'd like and start over, due to her skill at the roulette. She agrees that she could, but wants to know as much as possible very soon, so she would rather just win now so she can save "those two". Regaining her courage, she uses against , and tells her Pokémon that they must give it their all in the fight. She reminds them that she needs fearless Pokémon to take on the Distortion World, and that they must prove themselves as fearless. After her speech, she asks Dahlia's to read their auras, and sees that they are now ready to fight. Lopunny and Medicham then leap towards each other. Meanwhile, Looker discovers a cave-in at Stark Mountain, and calls for Buck. Finally he finds Buck, beaten up and resting against some rocks deep in the cave. Buck asks Looker to wake up his badly hurt , and explains what happened. Mistaking the Magma Stone deep inside the mountain for what Team Galactic wanted, he searched for the stone in the cave. When he found it, he attempted to take it with him, and caused the first earthquake by moving it. He realized after moving the rock that it was a seal that released Heatran for Team Galactic. Charon then appears with Heatran under his control. Major events * continues her Battle Arcade challenge. * Looker finds Buck, hurt after being attacked by Team Galactic. * Charon captures . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Looker * Charon * Buck * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Charon's; new) * (Buck's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Emperte - Bước đầu để thức dậy }} de:Kapitel 424 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS424 it:PS424 zh:PS424